


The Thrill and Agony of Saimugi

by Employed_Atrocity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Employed_Atrocity/pseuds/Employed_Atrocity
Summary: A one-shot between Shuichi and Tsumugi.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi & Shirogane Tsumugi, Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The Thrill and Agony of Saimugi

It was a soundless night at Hope's Peak Academy.

Tsumugi Shirogane, The Ultimate Cosplayer had gotten back to the dormitory from a long day out. Aside from her short break she regularly takes during the afternoon while at work, there is not much free time to converse and catch up with others considering her obligations to her profession. Although, it is not as bad as it may seem for Tsumugi. There was this minute sequence of events that would take place every day at the same time. Normally Tsumugi would not pay too much mind to the small details around her especially when those "details" do not encompass something of importance to her. But Tsumugi is willing to make a compromise depending on the person. Usually, around this time of night, a certain boy would come to visit Tsumugi. 

It was a dark blue-haired detective by the name of Shuichi Saihara, dressed in a very professional attire befitting of his title of the Ultimate Detective. Normally, it would be kind of strange for a guest to arrive at such late hours, however, you _could_ call this a small ritual or routine for the two. Since they work an almost identical schedule they would regularly meet up after work to unwind and keep each other company. It benefits the two a lot since they lack a good social standing with the others in class 79 because of their circumstances. Tsumugi never really objected to taking time out to converse with Shuichi. He was always very sweet and sincerely cared about her well-being since she spends her late hours of the day taking public transportation. This small trait of his would lead Tsumugi Shirogane into falling for him in a matter of a couple of months. Now you may think that only that reason only might be too much of a simple reason to develop a crush but for Tsumugi but it was the highlight of her day to see his face and know that there is someone out there worried about her. 

"Ding Dong Bing Bong!" It was the ringing of Tsumugi's door.

"Oh, that should be Shuichi!" Tsumugi muttered as she speed-walked to the doorway not wanting to leave Shuichi at the door for long.

Tsumugi opened the door and was greeted by Shuichi carrying a bag most likely containing their dinner and beverages. On days they decided to get take-out Shuichi would usually pick it up since it was on his route when he travels back to the dorms. 

"Hello Tsumugi, I brought take-out today I hope you don't mind," Shuichi said with a small smile plastered on his face.

"Of course, not Shuichi. You're the one who has to buy it all the time so trust me I should be thanking you." This put Shuichi at ease little. he always has small jitters any time he visits.

Shuichi was then fully invited in and placed down the food on the dining table. 

"I'll get the plates ready!" Tsumugi dashes into the kitchen. 

"Tsumugi do you need any help?" Shuichi states from the dining room.

"NO! I am fine here Shuichi you just start unpacking the food!" Tsumugi remarks

Once they have gathered again in the dining room with their food they sit down, and Shuichi initiates the conversation again. 

"Tsumugi, how was your day? I hope it wasn't too hard on you like yesterday." 

"Oh, are you still worrying about plain old me, Shuichi? I'll be fine, these shifts are nothing." Tsumugi cherished the fact Shuichi always asked about her day. It was her way of putting Shuichi at ease and lessening his worrying. "How about you Shuichi, did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, it was fine I am a little beat though." 

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped when you are the best detective the force has to offer." Shuichi turned his face away as she complimented him.

"Haha! I would not say that although, my cases do get the most limelight when solved. I guess that would be the silver-lining for this situation, huh?" 

"Certainly, sounds like the best detective on the force to me." Tsumugi chimes in right after Shuichi. 

"Tsumugi you're way too nice to me. But seriously, thank you!"

"I will tell you as many times as you need, YOU are the reincarnation of Jimmy Kudo!"

"Uhh, who was that again? I am sorry I remember you mentioning it before." 

Tsumugi's face is now filled with determination to fully remind Shuichi of his supposed past life "Tsk tsk, The Great Detective of the East would not be too happy with you, Shuichi." 

Shuichi is now completely in the dark about what Tsumugi attempts to do. When she gets like this, nothing stops her unless it is pancakes or cosplay. 

"SHUICHI!" Tsumugi exclaims. "Follow me! We are going to cosplay as Jimmy and Rachel." And there it is the moment Shuichi knew was unavoidable. 

Well, to be honest with you. Shuichi also thinks this is the best part of the day sometimes. Tsumugi's passion is almost contagious and watching her smile is a bonus considering she does not always enjoy her day. 

After a few minutes, Tsumugi brought her kit of Jimmy Kudo and Rachel Moore out of her "cosplay closet."

"HAHA! We did its Shuichi! We actually fit these perfectly."

"Hold on a second, you weren't sure if we could fit these, to begin with?" 

"It takes time to prepare proper kits and these are relatively old so nope! I was not certain at all!"

Vintage Tsumugi Shuichi thought.

"So Tsumugi I have a question about the character I am playing." 

"Fire away Sweetchi- I MEAN Shuichi!" Tsumugi always wanted to cosplay as these characters with Shuichi since she feels like it properly depicts her image of the two of them in a relationship. She just hopes Shuichi does not ask what their relationship is. it would be embarrassing. 

"What kind of relationship do Jimmy and Rachel have exactly?"

Tsumugi's face went red. Of course, how convenient. it just happens to be the first thing he asked.

"Well, uhh you see umm." 

"Are they best friends or maybe even partners of some kind?" 

"Partnersisagreatwaytodescribethem."

"Tsumugi, are you okay?"

"YES! I AM DOING GREAT!"

"So uh, back to the topic at hand. What kind of relationship do Jimmy and Rachel have?"

 _Ahem,_ Tsumugi clears her throat. " They are- They are a couple." 

Shuichi's face is slightly red as he continues to listen.

"They were childhood friends turned boyfriend-girlfriend."

"Wow...That must be uh..." Shuichi stops mid-sentence thinking of the relationship he has with Tsumugi. And in truth, his feelings were not all placed in the friend zone in fact he's thought of Tsumugi as a girlfriend before but never wanted to get ahead of himself.

"Seems poetic, doesn't it?" Tsumugi speaks in a mellow tone with a deeper blush than before.

"Tsumugi..."

"You know Shuichi...I have something to tell you. I have a-"

Shuichi intercepted her.

"Tsumugi...I think I might know what you're trying to say so let me confess first."

Tsumugi was shocked, was she that easy to read, or does Shuichi have a similar confession?

Shuichi started to heavily blush with embarrassment. His eyes wandered in the ground as he started talking.

"Tsumugi, I have a-"

Shuichi was stopped in his tracks by a red Tsumugi hugging him. Shuichi looked up; he was met with Tsumugi's lips on his. Tsumugi started kissing him, Shuichi was nearly star-struck. Shuichi decided not to break the kiss and kissed back passionately. He placed his hands on Tsumugi's hips as Tsumugi placed her arms around his shoulders. After a few minutes, they soon parted from each other. 

"Was that too forward of a plain Jane like me? I figured this would be the most effortless way to confess without putting you in an awkward situation."

"I suppose it was the simplest way to communicate our feelings," Shuichi said in a slight mutter. Even after all of that he is still too embarrassed to look up. 

"Aww...Is my Sweetchi still embarrassed? You know the entire reason I kissed you was to make the confession easier for the both of us."

"I know but...it's still hard to comprehend for me."

"You'll get used to it eventually Shuichi." Tsumugi planted another kiss on Shuichi's cheek. 

"Anyways, you should probably get going Shuichi. Imagine what our classmates would think if they saw you leave my dorm room during the morning announcement." 

"Uh, you're right! I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He states as he made his way to Tsumugi's doorway. He was in the middle of turning the doorknob as Tsumugi stopped him.

"Sweetchi, you aren't going to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"No, wait! I mean YES! Of course!" Shuichi is now a blushing mess while Tsumugi is enjoying watching her new boyfriend attempt to keep his composure.

"TSUMUGI WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" Shuichi eventually roared out while clinging to the doorknob.

"Sweetchi, Of course, I'll be your girlfriend! Now be careful while making your way back to your dorm."

"Okay, I will Tsumugi have a good night, okay?"

"Absolutely, see you tomorrow. Oh, by the way, you still have the Jimmy Kudo cosplay on."

"Oh shoot! I am sorry I didn't mean to walk off with it."

"You know what just keep it on for now. You look really good in it anyways."

Shuichi opened the door and closed it gently and advanced his way towards his dormitory.

Meanwhile in Tsumugi's dorm.

"I KISSED SHUICHI SAIHARA AND HE KISSED ME BACK! AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"I'll Make sure we have something to cosplay as every day after work! Maybe I should frame this cosplay to mark the day of my first kiss and the day I got my first boyfriend."

"Then again who cares, SHUICHI KISSED ME!!!!!!"

And just like that Tsumugi forgot to rest and spent the rest of the night parading about her and Shuichi being the new OTP of class 79. 

**Tsumugi taking control sounds about right.**

**Hopefully, you liked it. And with that, I will bid you farewell.**


End file.
